Hardworking Purple
by NepShrimpz
Summary: [One-shot] Losing a bet, Neptune is forced to stay in HDD for a week.


**Author's Note**: Shrimpy here with another one-shot. This was also a response of mine to a prompt in r/gamidustri's WPW.

As always, Nepko & co. belong to Idea Factory & Compile Heart. Can i get a real life Nep tho?

* * *

''You lose, Neptune!'' Histy says the dreaded words, ''Now, you will have to stay in HDD for a week.''

''But Histy...''

''No buts, Neptune,'' she cuts me off, ''it's either that, or no pudding again for you, ever.''

And thus, my fate was sealed.

**~~ Few days later - Lastation ~~**

''What the hell is happening?'' mutters everyone's favourite black haired twintailed Tsundere, ''Why are we losing so many shares?''

''Noire,'' the CPU of Lowee answers here on video call, ''Were you able to reach Neptune?''

''No, whenever i try to call her, a basilicom worker tells me that, and i quote 'Lady Purple Heart is busy'. Is something going on over there? Is Neptune doing something? Vert, what did you find out?''

''Well, Noire, Blanc, i have one piece of information i was able to get... Nepgear is on a vacation right now?''

''What?'' ''How?'' they both respond to her.

''I don't know, i don't know, but something is definetly going on.''

''Let's head to Planeptune then.'' says Tsundere Heart, and her fellow CPUs agree with her.

**~~ Planeptune - Basilicom ~~**

Planeptune, the land of purple progress. A Land ruled over and protected by Purple Heart. Usually, it's a peaceful place with not much happening and the people living quietly while meeting & greeting their CPU on the street every few days. That land...

has been overgoing a massive development the last few days. Business is booming, people are working, consumers are spending and the shares are skyrocketing. Purple Heart has been appearing among the people much more lately, however instead of the usual greetings & making sure her people are protected and happy, it was usually for business and quests. At first, people were afraid something happened, because when their CPU appears in her HDD form it usually means something serious is going on or a catastrophe is about to happen...

But this time that wasn't the case. Purple Heart has been doing quests, overseeing projects and leading meetings.

If there's one thing Histoire regrets, it's that she didn't try this method sooner.

And while she's helping Neptune with her current work, her workload got reduced by probably 90%.

''Neptune, you already cleared all the quests for today. Want to rest a bit?'' the Oracle aks the CPU.

''No, Histoire, there's actually some project i want to go check on. I also want to go train with the soldiers a bit after.'' she answers her, ''Not only will that keep me at my current level, it will also boost the morale...'' suddenly, a Basilicom worker enters the room.

''Lady Purple Heart, Lady Histoire, The other CPUs are here to see you. And they seem to be pretty annoyed!''

''Oh? let them enter then, please.'' as the CPU orders him to do so, she turns to Histoire and...

''what do you think is going on, Histy?''

''I might have an idea.''

And as the CPUs enter the room, they all get surprised when they see Neptune in HDD greeting them.

**~~ A while later ~~**

''so that's what's going on.'' mutters Lonely Heart.

''A bet and Pudding.'' says Blanc.

''Well, we now know what we must do until the weak ends: To not get cleaned up by Neptune. But first, i have a sister to visit.'' says Vert happily before leaving to enjoy a day with her apparent sister.

**~~Few days later - Neptune pov~~**

''Good work, Neptune,'' says my oracle to me as i finish today's paperwork, ''you have 3 other apointments today.''

''Alright Histoire, i will make my way there. As i still have some time left, i will walk the way there.''

I make my way out and head to my destinantion, seeing my people, their smiles and greeting them.

Suddenly i see a sad pair of kids sitting on a bench... 'hey aren't those...?'

I approach them and they turn to face me and they smile.

''Lady Neptune! So you didn't forget about the promise!''

'forget?'

''Told you Lady Neptune won't forget!'' his female friend tells him, ''You do remember, right, Lady Neptune? To meet us after today's football game?''

'ah'

''I am...''

''Lady Neptune,'' suddenly an old lady approaches us, one of the citizens i interact with very often, ''You have been working very hard lately. Planeptune has been booming.'' she smiles, ''But-'' but?, ''you have not been approachable lately, my lady.''

'ah' she's right. I've been missing something lately, and while i could still ensure the people i love are happy and smiling...

Seeing my people happy up close is the best feeling in the world. Protecting my people, making them happy is what i live for, is what i am. If those smiles and that happinness become a distant thing however...

''Lady Neptune'', a couple approaches us, a couple that should've gotten a kid on the day of the bet, ''Our son came safely to the world! It could only happen because you protected us all these times. Thank you Lady Neptune.'' As i greet them and see their smiling baby, and feel their happiness, i smile and become happy myself.

''May he become strong and healthy.'' The couple smiles happily and thank me, then go on their way.

Suddenly, the old lady talks to me again ''See, Lady Neptune? We love you for who you are, especially how approachable you are, don't lose that, even if it's because you were working hard.''

She's right. She's absolutely right. That's one of the few things i should never lose.

''Little kids'', i turn to the pair of kids, ''when is the next game? I will make sure to come watch it, promise.''

The kids smile happily, tell me the date and i help them go home.

One day these kids will be adults as well, and will lead a happy & peaceful life. Like everyone else in this Nation. I will make sure of it.

A few days later, everything returned to normal, with relieved CPUs of other Nations and a surprised Nepgear.


End file.
